Amor de madre
by Zarite
Summary: /Drable/ Como madre tendrás que soportar muchas cosas, una de ellas que Tsuna te oculte secretos.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**A**mor de madre.

Te quedas mirando la pared de la cocina, entre las sombras de la oscuridad miras con distracción tu alrededor. Tus labios se oprimen en una línea tensa, el músculo de tu boca hace un rictus de preocupación, tu piel se eriza cuando escuchas el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta.

Esperas pacientemente mientras tus ojos se reducen, ves con ligera sorpresa―ya deberías estar acostumbrada―a Tsuna entrando jadeando frenéticamente mientras sus ropas están sucias y rotas. Quieres correr a su lado y abrazarlo y preguntar_, ¿Qué pasa Tsu-kun? ¿Qué ocultas a tu madre?_

Pero tu mano detiene la otra que se levanta para alcanzarlo, coges aire brevemente antes de esconder entre tus manos tu rostro preocupado, Tsuna camina lentamente apenas rozando el suelo, lo escuchas como si soltara un sollozo. Aprietas los ojos.

―¿Mamá? ―susurra una voz ronca, das un respingo. Miras a los ojos de Reborn que te mira analíticamente, sonríes ligeramente.

―Reborn-chan.

El bebé te sonríe apenas antes de ladear la cabeza y mirarte con frialdad.

―¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Relames los labios, te levantas y vas a la nevera, sacas una botella llena de leche y lo levantas mostrándoselo.

―No podía dormir.

Reborn suelta un _'oh'_ ronco y falso, tu vuelves la vista y preguntas con suavidad.

―¿Quieres un poco de leche?

El niño niega lentamente, antes de girar y empezar la misma caminata que Tsuna.

―Deberías dormir mamá.

'_Y tú deberías decirme que hace mi hijo a estas horas.'_ Quieres replicar pero no te sale nada de la boca.

Sueltas la leche y miras alzando el cuello las escaleras, arriba estaba tu bebé, tu niño que entraba a casa a esas horas, sucio y cansado como si el mundo estuviera en sus pequeños hombros. Tus ojos empiezan a picarte, aprietas los párpados pero sin proponértelo rompes a llorar en medio de la cocina.

No sabes que hace tu Tsuna, menos aún él te cuenta algo, pero te duele saber que estas cada día más alejado de él. Quedaron atrás los momentos en el que él se abrazaba en tu pierna pidiendo atención, atrás quedó el hecho de que ya no contaría sus miedos.

Todo empezaba a quedar atrás. Igual que su padre.

….

―¡Mamá! ―grita Tsuna desde la silla, sus ojos se reducen amenazadoramente a la pequeña figura de Lambo. ―¡Dile a Lambo que deje mi plato!

Sonríes un poco antes de moverte hasta él y dar una palmadita a Lambo. El niño vaca te mira y luego queda quieto.

Te sientas en tu silla habitual y esperas pacientemente a que todos acaben el desayuno y Tsuna desaparezca sin una buena explicación. Está creciendo alejado de ti.

Se acaba el desayuno y todos empiezan a levantarse, Reborn sale de un salto mientras que Tsuna engulle el último trozo de su cruasán.

Te sientes algo afligida por verlo, luego niegas y empiezas recoger, cuando menos te lo esperas Tsuna envuelve sus manos en tu cuerpo abrazándote, enterrando su cara en tu pecho, moviéndose como un gatito. Sorprendida tardas un momento de comprender antes de soltar las cosas y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Tsuna hace un sonido raro y luego saca la cabeza y te mira avergonzado, lo sueltas lentamente y él colorea sus mejillas con un rubor.

―Intentaré no llegar tarde mamá.

Tus ojos se abren con asombro, él desaparece en una carrera y te quedas mirando a la nada durante unos segundos antes de negar y reír.

Tu hijo es muy intuitivo, igual que su padre.

Sonríes. Como madre es tu deber preocuparte por Tsuna, verlo crecer sin problemas, intentar hacerle su infancia mejor.

Aunque tú nunca sabrás el porqué de que Tsuna aparezca desecho después. Menos aún después de unos años empiece a llorar contra su falda, diciendo balbuceos de _Anillos Mare_.

Callaras preguntas que quieres hacerle, esconderás lágrimas cuando lo veas después de meses desaparecido, reirás falsamente cuando el pecho te duela por verlo hundido, porque lo amas harás muchas cosas. Es porque es tu hijo, tu querido Tsu-kun.


End file.
